


Switcheroo

by HKGlenstid



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humour, I'm very lazy at editting, Identity Swap, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Glen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid
Summary: So our favourite trio of characters didn't come back in time because the world was ending. They don't even know how they even got into this situation in the first place. And they didn't even get to choose who they're coming back as. Time Travel AU, where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura swap bodies.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I do however own this weird plot idea. Enjoy.

**The day the terrible trio time travelled**

So Kakashi wasn't having the best of days. No no, it wasn't as if he was suddenly given a genin team despite being _mentally_ stable. It's not like ANBU leaves traumatic scares or whatnot, but asking him to take care of a litter of snot-nosed brats.

This. Was. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Good. Day.

And to make matters worse, when he entered the room to pick up his _cute_ genin, he would have expected a prank or two maybe for purposely coming late. Like an eraser falling on his head or something.

He also expects certain behaviour characteristics from the academy profiles he had been given to read. He would have expected Naruto Uzumaki to have already tried to prank him. He would have expected Sasuke Uchiha to mind his own business in a corner, with Sakura Haruno desperately seeking his attention.

To his dismay, the situation was even more bizarre and even worse.

Sasuke was angry. That was normal. But for some reason he was angry at Sakura, screaming at her that he'll kill her. And Naruto, was behind him, desperately holding him back to the best of his abilities while Sakura…

Sakura was standing on the table, grasping at her own chest like it was the first time she had ever seen it.

"This feels weird," Sakura muttered.

"You baka!" Sasuke screams, yelling at the top of his voice. "I'll beat your head in if it's the last thing I do!"

"Both of you stop it! This isn't helping anyone's situation at all!" Naruto yells. "Kakashi-sensei is going to be here any second and… and…"

The trio slowly came to a halt as they realised that they weren't alone in the room. Kakashi is just standing there at doorway, wondering what the hell he had stumbled across.

Seeing him, Sasuke elbows Naruto hard, knocking him over, before storming up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, as you are the authority figure here, you have to help me out right now before this escalates even further."

"Uh…"

"Look, this is going to sound really strange. But I promise this is the whole truth."

Sasuke points at Sakura who is still proudly massaging her chest.

"Those, are my breasts!"

Silence. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke staring at him expectantly. Naruto is slouched at the front desk, unconscious with foam coming out of his mouth. Sakura was still massaging her chest.

So he did the most logical thing he could. He took a step back.

And silently closed the door before walking away from whatever the hell he just witnessed.

* * *

Kakashi was sure he was growing a couple of proper white hairs now (real old man ones, not his beautiful genetic ones). He was hyperventilating at this point, each time he saw his team because realistically he had no idea what the hell he had to do. Not only were the profiles of the academy completely wrong, but his team also didn't even need him.

After a couple of weeks, he's learnt to adapt. He just watches them as they go through their katas and ninjutsu on their own while he pretends to read his precious book.

"So, anata, how do I activate the Sharingan again?" Sasuke asked, poking Naruto.

Naruto sighed, crossing his arms sending a nonchalant look back at Sasuke.

"It's a mix of an emotional surge and chakra activation. You need an event in your head that stimulates a strong emotional reaction, probably one of anger would be the easiest. Then simply send chakra to your eyes."

"That's easy for you to say…"

"You'll get the hang of it eventually," Naruto assured Sasuke. "Though it might be due to the fact that I hadn't activated my sharingan until later in Wave."

"Great. And I can't use my strength either, your chakra is a bit hard to use anata. At least I started storing my yin seal, so there's that."

Kakashi turned the page of his book and let out a giggle.

"Yo!" Sakura called out, coming back to the two boys, bruised, scratched and looking extremely tired. "Guys guys, you have to check this out!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I can finally do a normal clone, believe it!"

Proudly, Sakura brought up her fingers into a hand seal and created a perfect copy of herself. Sasuke's fist is brought down on her head. Hard.

"You idiot! You spent four hours trying to get used to my body and the best you could come up with is a single clone?!"

"Awww, come on. You have no idea how much it frustrated me to be unable to make a clone."

"You spent four hours on it!"

"No, I spent half an hour. I knocked myself out with chakra exhaustion trying to make a shadow clone."

"What made you think it was a smart idea trying to make a shadow clone when I have literally no chakra in my body!?"

"I thought I could create one, honest! It isn't my fault that you have such a tiny amount of chakra!"

"… Are you saying that I'm weak?" Sasuke asked, punching his fist into his open palm. "Why don't you and I go a couple of rounds Naruto?"

"Eep. No thank you," Sakura said, flinching and wrapping her arms protectively around her head. She shrank away from Sasuke.

Sighing, Naruto pushed both of them apart. "Fighting is going to get us nowhere to mastering each other's abilities. Right now we need to figure out a plan of what we can or can't use."

"I can use sexy jutsu."

"Not with my body you won't! Baka!"

Another fist slammed into Sakura's head, her knees buckling into the ground. Dazed, her world is spinning rapidly. Sasuke takes in a couple of deep breaths, slowly calming himself down.

"Shannaro. You are such a pain in the ass sometimes Naruto. You're using my body, I expect you to treat it with dignity."

Sakura rolls onto her back till she can see the sky. She groans at the throbbing pain in her head.

"Sakura, knowing you… I'm willing to bet my position as Hokage, that you have done inappropriate things with Sasuke's body already."

Silence. Sasuke is looking away now, hiding his face into his shirt sleeve as best as he can.

Naruto deadpans upon seeing Sasuke's reaction. "Really Tsuma?"

Kakashi turned the page again, giggling.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Three genin were currently hanging out.

"You know. I never thought I would ever be in a situation where I can't eat a third bowl of ramen in one sitting," Sakura muttered, pushing away her unfinished bowl of ramen.

"I'm surprised you even managed to eat two," Sasuke said, watching as Naruto finished his fifth and moved on to his bowl. "You're stomach is a black hole Naruto."

"I can see that," Sakura muttered, winching as the sixth bowl was practically poured into his mouth.

Naruto swallowed, forcing down the meal. He sighed. "I still don't feel like I'm getting any fuller. How is your body still hungry?"

"I don't know. I usually just eat," the pinkette replies, arms behind her head as she leans back in the stool. "So, what are we going to do about Wave?"

"Kill Gato," the boys said at the same time.

"I mean, ability-wise. I can't do anything with this body. Sakura can't do anything in Sasuke's body. The only one to do anything will be Sasuke as he can just throw jutsu's out."

Three depressed sighs escaped from their lips. In their own right, they were legends. The most powerful shinobi of their generation and probably to have ever existed. But this bloody situation...

"Do you guys remember when we get the mission to wave?" Sasuke asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Uh. After Tora right? I don't know when that is though—"

"Yo," a voice called out to them.

They all turned to see Kakashi casually stroll into the ramen stand. He has that eye-smile of his that immediately puts them on edge.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted nervously. "Got anything for us?"

Kakashi's single eye closed, his smile brightening even more. He lifted up a D-Rank scroll for them to see. The D-Rank scroll for Tora the cat. All three genin looked at each other, then back at the scroll.

"Shit."


	2. I swear there's something wrong with Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Kakashi can handle anymore to be honest...

**Chapter two: I swear something is wrong with team 7**

* * *

Kakashi was having a good day today. The sun was nice, the surroundings were quiet for once apart from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was very quiet, reading through a book about advanced chakra manipulation.

"Bit advanced for you don't you think Naruto?" Kakashi piped up, as he leaned in to get a closer look at its contents. Yeah definitely too advanced for a normal genin. Normal being the keyword here.

Naruto snorted. "Naruto has way too much chakra for me to use efficiently. It's not too much of a problem as his reserves are massive. But nonetheless, I don't want to have a chakra overload. And I can't even walk on trees without putting a hole through the damn thing. But we'll have time to train in tree walking once we reach wave right?"

"It depends on the situation when the time comes," Kakashi replied, leaning back upright and humming a merry tune to himself.

Now despite his absolute unexpected confidence in his team's abilities, Kakashi could not remember how they landed this C-Rank mission... oh wait no, he was the one to ask for one... wait how did that happen again?

Putting it mildly, it was a bit unexpected. As soon as his genin entered the office, Kakashi was tensed. He had made sure to put away his beloved book, and was prepared to shut Sakura up when she would complain about the existence of D-Rank missions.

But contrary to when he first met them, Sakura did not speak up. Sasuke didn't speak up either. Instead, they both nudged Naruto, who in return, let out a very loud sigh. The boy adjusted his headband, took in a deep breath as he proclaimed in a somewhat loud and monotoned voice, "I'm sick and tired of these D-Ranks Lord Third. Can we do something better please?"

Sakura elbowed Naruto. "I call him old man Hokage teme."

"Also put some energy into it," Sasuke whispered. "Naruto is usually hyperactive."

Naruto sighed again like it was the end of the world. He half-heartedly jumped into a stance where he pointed an accusing finger at Hiruzen.

"Can we please get a C-Rank mission old man Hokage?"

"I don't use please."

"Can we get a C-Rank mission old man Hokage?"

"You need to yell loudly anata."

"I was yelling."

"Also say 'believe it' now and then when you're talking."

"I refuse to say that."

Their conversation was interrupted when Iruka slammed his hands on the table. "Naruto! You can't disrespect the Hokage like that! Show some manners! You are only a genin, fresh from the academy, and it's far too early—"

"Now now Iruka," Hiruzen said, raising his hand to shush the man. He had a warm smile to show he wasn't offended, in fact, it seemed really nostalgic to him. "Naruto. What Iruka says it's right, we follow a system of rankings in Konoha, where we—"

At this point, Kakashi was zoning out the Hokage's words. He was more preoccupied with watching his team's reactions. Sakura was picking her nose, and silently flicking them away to the left. Sasuke was trembling, holding in his anger. Naruto… Naruto was just a blank face. No expression, he was just staring ahead at where the Hokage was as if contemplating his life choices.

Kakashi watched as everyone present continued on like nothing was wrong like it was expected. He also felt like facepalming, because apparently no one present but he realised that there was definitely something wrong with his genin team.

Because apparently reporting to the Hokage that he thinks his genin ended up in each other's bodies was completely ridiculous. Oh, and seem to know everything about himself too.

Kakashi just sighed. He doesn't know if he's crazy because no one else can see his team has swapped bodies, or whether it's because he is actually seeing things. Regardless of which one it is, Anbu insurance does not provide mental health benefits to veterans until they retire from the forces.

Kakashi sighed again before he raised his hand politely to interrupt the Hokage.

"Can I just vouch for my team and get any C-Rank mission available?"

And that's where Kakashi finds his current predicament. Tazuna, an elderly bridge builder, was their client and wanted an escort back to his home in Wave. He seems like a nice guy except for the fact that he wasn't. But hey, that's most civilians for you.

Kakashi was about to speak up about Tazuna's planned journey home when he saw a puddle on the side of the road. On a hot summers day. When it hasn't been raining for a week.

He sighed and prepared to see who these attackers will target. Though he's already confident that it's Tazuna they are after, because who else uses a bloody water technique as their first choice of staying hidden. It'll just be a simple body replacement once they obviously go after him first, being the leader of the team.

The group moved closer to the puddle, Sakura walking off to the side a bit. Kakashi blinked as she purposely walked through the puddle, stomping on it as she crossed by. Sasuke follows as well, stomping through the puddle. Naruto also does the same, though the ground cracks a little from the chakra that he put into his foot.

"What was that?" Tazuna asked, turning around swiftly to see what that cracking sound was.

"I stepped on a twig," Naruto said seriously. "Might have been an ant."

Tazuna looked between the team expression, seeing the genin with serious looks on their faces and Kakashi with… was that his soul leaving his body?

Either way, they continued on down the path, the sound of a transformation being undone popped in the background. Kakashi turned to see two chuunin unconscious on the ground. He has seen them in the bingo book before; the demon brothers (did a child come up with this name?), assuming his memory was correct. This situation just got a whole lot more dangerous, and he couldn't go further into this escort without a better grasp of what they were going against.

"Tazuna, we need to talk," Kakashi said, putting away his book for the first time this trip. The old bridge builder swallowed, knowing that the normally chill shinobi before him was long gone, replaced with a cold-blooded killer. Secretly, Kakashi was happy deep down that someone is actually taking him seriously.

With no way to know who the demon brothers (Kakashi is trying his best not to snicker) target's were, that left the option to _properly_ interrogate his client. It doesn't matter if Tazuna decides to call the mission off or not, he was not letting his team go headfirst into possible danger… not again…

"I need to ask if you have been caught up with any unsavoury individuals that would warrant the hiring of ninjas to silence you."

"W-What?" Tazuna replied. He looked away nervously, sweat pooling down his face. "W-Why would anyone hire ninjas to kill little old me?"

"I want the truth. No lies," Kakashi barked, extending to his full height. He towered over the man, his single eye glaring down. "If you are hiding something that puts my team in danger, I need to know right now. If we are facing a real threat, you are sending three innocent underaged children to their potential deaths. I need you to ask yourself if you want this to be on your conscience."

To emphasis this, Kakashi grabbed his team, bringing them in close. He pushed them gently forward to show Tazuna their completely emotionless blank faces. Kakashi knew they knew what he was doing.

Tazuna gulped, his lip trembling. His fingers started playing with each other. Kakashi watched as many thoughts flashed across the man's eyes; the gears were turning in his head.

**Hook.**

Kakashi pretended to sigh, placing his head in his hand. "Team. I guess we're going back to Konoha."

**Line.**

"Wait!"

Kakashi internally smiled. **Sinker.**

Tazuna let out a long sigh. "It's… It's a long story."

"Then now is a good time to take a break from our journey don't you think?"

* * *

Kakashi was tired just by hearing the story. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, wondering if this was out of his team's league right now. This businessman, Gato, was an unknown factor to an already complicated equation. Who knows what they might come across. Normally he would continue as he was confident in his abilities… but his team's antics have made him far to paranoid for his own liking. What if they burn down the whole town or something? He'll rather have a backup force to assist them when necessary.

In the midst of deciding to head back, he watched as Sakura stepped forward quietly, putting an arm around Tazuna's neck. She offered a gentle predator-like smile… wait…

Predator? Kakashi felt his stomach dropped. What was Sakura thinking?

"Look, I get what my teacher is coming from here. Let's talk for a bit," the pink haired girl stated, gently spinning him around so their backs are towards the rest of them.

Kakashi's single eye raised questioningly at his other two students, who both looked back at him. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was completely emotionless for a few seconds. Then he went back to reading his book. A tomato also was in his hand for some reason, to which he took a large bite out of it.

Kakashi blinked.

Tazuna and Sakura continued to talk for a bit, their conversation done in a few minutes. Once they came back, Sakura was breaming with energy while Tazuna looked like he just sold his soul to the shinigami.

"Alright guys," Sakura said. "It's decided that we're going to continue to help Tazuna."

"What?" Kakashi replied. Oh no, this was too far. He had enough of his teams antics to the point of just letting them do whatever they want, but this had to stop now. This was life and death, not a game. It was his job as their sensei to steer them on the correct path, and to keep them alive. "No."

"But Kakashi sensei—"

"We are returning to Konoha," he said, a deadly glare in his eye. "That, is an order."

"The chances of encountering a shinobi superior to yourself are slim to none though."

"Incorrect. Always expect the unexpected and look underneath the underneath. If you perform missions with a spoiled mindset like yours, you'll die with your guard down."

"But Tazuna offered his own home as lodgings."

"That was most probably going to be the case anyway."

"He offered to quadruple the pay of the initial mission."

"Tazuna would have been forced to do that assuming this mission becomes a B-Rank or above."

"He offered tax-free transport and delivery for Konoha if we ever use his bridge."

"That would be taking away from the economy of his village, so Lord Third would not do that."

"He offered his collection of limited edition and signed Icha Icha books."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, who looked away in embarrassment. Kakashi looked back at Sakura and glared. "I know what you are trying to do."

Sakura appeared cluelessly, but Kakashi knew better. She was a schemer through and through, and he wasn't falling for it.

* * *

Why was he still completing this mission? Why was he fighting with his life on the line against Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist? Why was his team cheering him on the sidelines eating popcorn, despite getting him in this mess in the first place.

"Can we please talk this out, I've haven't been having the best of days," Kakashi stated, deflecting the large great sword once more before he flipped back into a crouch.

Zabuza rushed forward in an overhead swing, to which Kakashi rolled to the side, leaping to his feet. "Not even a little bit?"

"Shut up and take this fight seriously Kakashi!"

"I am though. I've just been kinda stressed lately."

"That excuse will cost you your life! Water Release—"

"Water Dragon Bullet," Kakashi sighed, sending back a roaring swirl of waves towards Zabuza. The two dragon-like jutsus crashed, spraying water everywhere.

For a split second, Kakashi was blinded by the sprays. But a second was enough. He felt water swirl around him, encasing him in a shell, trapping him. Zabuza grinned victoriously, soaked to the bone in water.

"Water Release: Water Prison Technique. Check and mate Kakashi."

Strangely enough, Kakashi felt really calm. Like, really calm. He was probably going to die. His team probably was going to die as well as they probably couldn't match Zabuza in strength (even with their unnatural insane amounts of knowledge that they have shown), and Tazuna would die as well.

"You look awfully calm Kakashi, knowing that your students are about to die."

Kakashi doesn't say anything and closes his eyes, letting the relaxing water soak him to the core. Would he finally be free from his genin? Can he finally rest?

"Hey Sasuke, do something. You're the only one that can do anything."

"Hn."

Kakashi opened his eye to peer through the water. He sees as Naruto casually strolled up to the water, stopping by the bank. He taps at it with his foot, and Zabuza scoffed.

"Your brats are really amusing Kakashi. A real spineless lot. I thought students of the famed Copycat Ninja would amount to something."

' _If only you knew half of it…'_ Kakashi cringed.

He watched as Naruto dipped his hand into the waters, still confused at what he was doing. Zabuza seemed to be of the same mind as well. But with a single word, Kakashi paled. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He saw his life (albeit a terrible one) flash before his very eyes with the next words that Naruto said.

"Chidori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, decided to continue this. Seems fun from the amount of stress going on in my life right now. I plan on eventually trying my hand at serious fics sometime in the future, probably a FE3H fic or something.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah, I've been having plot bunnies for a while now. Finally decided to hunt them all down, cause I find some of them pretty fun. This one I really wanted to be seen done, and I got the inspiration from GwendolynStacy, a much better fanfic writer than myself, so you should check out her works.


End file.
